Many nations worldwide have been suffering from water crisis. They are also lack of drinking water due to pollution, contamination and waste dumping. This may result in health issue in drinking water.
There have been various attempts to overcome by condensing water aqueous vapor and purifying it in a system used as drinking water.
Hot water is also required for household purposes such as bathing, laundry, dish washing or other needs and hot air is essential for drying clothes or other purposes. It would be interesting if it is a cost-free auxiliary product and able to reduce energy consumption.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,009 with regard to clothes dryer using air dryer, the clothes dryer includes a cabinet, a drying rotating container installed in the cabinet, a driving unit for supplying a rotational force to the drying container, a first air passage connected to a side of the drying container and including a first heat exchanger, a second air passage connected to another side of the drying container and the outer side of the cabinet, and a third air passage including a second heat exchanger for dehumidifying external air of the drying container. The clothes dryer of the present invention performs drying process and dehumidifying process, the clothes dryer can prevent room humidity from increasing.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,232, it is revealed that a combination of fresh water production from air humidity at the same time with air cooling in hot and humid climate through water vapor condensation from air conditioning unit and dehumidifier. The air conditioning unit is set out in such a way that when external air passes through the unit, it will increase the condensation and production of fresh water and produces cooled air at the same time.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,648, it is revealed that fresh water extraction from the external air in hot and humid climates, so that fresh drinking water available in remote areas where water resources are scarce. The portable and compact unit is designed to produce drinking water including the use of UV, ozone, chlorine, active carbon and filters as well as the fluorine and oxygen addition to make it fresher and minerals for taste and health. To be more energy efficient, water is flowed by gravity or with the aid of a small pump. Warm, hot, cold or cold carbonated drinking water can be available or even fresh water for other uses.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,755,037, it is revealed that tools and methods for extracting the bottled water filtered from the air through the use of a refrigeration system, either as indoor/outdoor unit, window or wall unit, portable indoor/outdoor unit, or may be integrated with existing ventilation or refrigerator units. The unit can serve as air dryer, air purifier, heat pumps for air cooling or heating. Produced water can be cooled by the secondary evaporator and heated by the secondary condenser or electric heater connected to the secondary compressor to separate it from the air condensing system.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,262, it is revealed that an additional drying component such as clothes dryer. The air is cooled by passing it through the evaporator at a temperature of below the dew point to condense and is subsequently channeled through the condenser to be heated to dry. The unit consists of a compressor, condenser, thermostat expansion valve and evaporator.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,191,546, it is revealed that a clothes dryer that has a timer that can adjust the time period to operate the dryer and electric heater with thermostat that can initially heat and maintain a minimum temperature of 90 degrees Fahrenheit. The air dryer circulates air through air channel and dryer cabinet by a fan. This unit has an evaporator where the hot and humid air is passed through to cool air and condense water vapor so that water is collected in a container. Then the dry cold air is passed through a condenser to be heated and then channeled into the cabinet through the air channel so it will dry clothes or else put in the cabinet.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,171, it is revealed that a low-temperature air dryer clothes dryer with closed-cycle air system that do not require external air source, or remove the air out so it does not depend on the location. Low-power compressor system that will condense the air which has passed through the wet clothes. A heating coil is also provided.
In the Patent No. WO 2004/027165 A1, it is revealed that an air dryer instrument produces drinking water by condensing water vapor from air humidity. But the instrument is not energy saving and produced water is too cold and it needs a fan to produce fresh water.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,459, it is revealed that a instrument that produces water from room air. A unit consisting of a compressor, condenser, expansion valve and evaporator will cool the water in a tank in which the cold water will be channeled to a cooling coil where water vapor from the room air will be condensed. The instrument is not power sufficient and it does not only circulate cold water cooled by the evaporator to produce drinking water.
WO 2007/009488A1 reveals an air cooling method in which air is at first cooled by the initial coolant and then cooled by the primary coolant to enhance the condensation of water. This method saves energy and increases the condensation of water where the cold air from the primary coolant is channeled to the initial coolant as a cooling medium. This method is talking about energy saving through cooling stage and about coolant serving to produce drinking water.
P00200700212 reveals a refrigeration and air condenser to produce energy saving and environmentally-friendly drinking water in which the machine consists of cooling unit and air treatment unit, and in the air processing unit are evaporator coils which can condense water vapor from the air. Inside the evaporator coil, water from the cooling unit is channeled.
From the above description of some invention, when viewed carefully, it can be concluded that no single invention that reveals the existence of a multipurpose cooling machine which also can produce the fresh cold air, dew drinking water, hot water used for shower or other purposes and hot air used for clothes dryer or other purposes. There is only a combination of two or a maximum of three benefits such as a cooling machine and clothes dryer, air dryer machine and hot water generator, etc. Thus, on this occasion a patent will be filed related to energy-saving and environmentally-friendly multipurpose air conditioning as a generator of dew drinking water, hot water and dryer.